Simba and Berlioz: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan06's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast: * Tom - Simba (The Lion King (1994)) * Jerry - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Robyn Starling - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * Lickboot - Gargamel (Smurfs) * Ferdinand - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dr. Applecheek - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Daddy Starling - Frosty the Snowman * Puggsy - Robin Hood (Robin Hood (1973)) * Frankie Da Flea - King Julien (Madagascar) * Captain Kiddie - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) * Squawk - Zazu (The Lion King (1994)) * The Straycatchers - Anger (Inside Out) and Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) * Droopy Dog - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * The Patrolman - Yen Sid (Fantasia) * Tom's Owner - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Moving Man - Prince Florian (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Singing Cat Gang - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) and the Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Bulldog - Chernabog (Fantasia) Scenes: # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Chernabog Chases Simba # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 4 - Simba and Berlioz Meets Robin Hood and King Julien ("Friends to the End") # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Anger and Mr. Nezzer/Pericval C. McLeach and the Hornets ("What Do We Care") # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 6 - Simba and Berlioz Meets Tinker Bell/Tinker Bell's Sad Story # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Witch Hazel ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 8 - Simba and Berlioz vs. Rabbit # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Witch Hazel # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Humbert the Huntsman ("God's Little Creatures") # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 13 - Simba, Berlioz, and Tinker Bell Rowing the Raft # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 15 - Maurice and Zazu ("I'd Done it All") # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 17 - Maurice and Zazu Chase Berlioz/Simba and Berlioz Saves Tinker Bell # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Simba and Berlioz: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Aristocats * Peter Pan * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * Tinker Bell * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue * Pixie Hollow Games * Secret of the Wings * Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast * Looney Tunes * Smurfs * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Frosty the Snowman * Robin Hood * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Beauty and the Beast * Inside Out * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Zootopia * Fantasia * The Rescuers Down Under * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) Gallery Simba as Tom Berlioz as Jerry Tinker Bell as Robyn Starling Witch Hazel as Aunt Pristine Figg Gargamel as Lickboot Rabbit as Ferdinand Humbert the Huntsman as Dr. Applecheek Frosty the Snowman as Daddy Starling Robin Hood as Puggsy King Julien as Frankie Da Flea Maurice as Captain Kiddie Zazu as Squawk Anger and Mr. Nezzer as the Straycatchers Nick Wilde as Droopy Dog Yen Sid as the Patrolman Snow White as Tom's Owner Prince Florian as Moving Man Percival C. McLeach and the Hornets as the Singing Cat Gang Chernabog as Bulldog Category:CartoonAnimationFan06 Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs